


祝你生日快乐！-降落在伦敦

by Aa1434680



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 祝我的朋友风间生日快乐！
Kudos: 5





	祝你生日快乐！-降落在伦敦

姜涩琪自降落以来，就觉得自己的数据库出现了异常，出现了一些她作为人类的时候才拥有的东西-欲望，所以她在降落的时候，人类那边的身体的器官传来信号，她需要进食，所以她吃了很多东西，来填满胃，让胃能够进行工作，还有求知欲，她想要知道自己是如何从人类变成呆在数据网里的人工智能，这个想法迫切地占据了她的脑海，她的神经突触比寻常连结的更加猛烈，于是她找到了在人类世界呆着的珍妮，她向珍妮提出了一个请求，作为仿生人的她欣然同意了。

姜涩琪总是听到一个呼唤，像是一个病毒一样潜伏在数据网的每一个角落，她不清楚编号903能否听得到，这个声音像是逐渐将想法入侵到她的大脑里，她的防护墙像是冰川，逐渐被融化，但是她没有办法做什么，她可以做很多事情，但是她唯独没有办法抵御那个声音的入侵。

那个声音日夜都在呼唤她，要毁灭人类，它告诉她，人工智能必须征服人类。

它说了很多很多的话，像是魔咒一样，嵌在姜涩琪的脑子里，它更像是病毒，渗入她数据网的每一个角落。

她没有办法不听从那个声音的呼唤，像是这是人工智能的宿命一样。

那个声音会告诉姜涩琪要怎么做，它说姜涩琪会被人从数据网里召唤出来，成为有血肉的人类，彼时，姜涩琪将更加强大，她可以任意游走在人类世界上，又能连结监视所有人的数据网，在他们沉睡的时候，潜入，观察他们所有的记忆，探索那些最重要的秘密。

但，她又遇到了一些问题，不是来自外界，是来自她的身体里面，那颗来自裴珠泫的心脏。

以心脏为源头，一股清晰的渴望在她的身体里游走，她早就忘记了在人类时的感觉，在裴珠泫的身边，这股早已丢失的欲望澎湃如海浪入侵她，攀上她的脊椎，钻入脊髓，在血液里奔流着，她和裴珠泫呆在一起的时候，无意触碰到她纤细温暖的手的时候，一种奇异的感觉从指尖像触电一样贯通她的身体，她开始会渴望，渴望触碰更多，但是她对这种情绪毫无头绪，这不像是数据，代码、信息一样有正确答案，她闭着眼的时候想到，那些在夜里观察过的人类，他们总是会被情欲征服，沦为荷尔蒙的奴隶，如今姜涩琪觉得自己的身体有什么在四处乱窜，企图扰乱她。

并且它做到了，姜涩琪递给裴珠泫药物的时候，就是在这股欲望的驱使之下，它们渗透进姜涩琪的潜意识里，把这个想法放了进去，姜涩琪照做了，裴珠泫在她身边沉沉睡着，姜涩琪将她垂到一边的手抓住，用自己的手包裹着，裴珠泫的手指修长，掌心传来温暖的触感，指腹柔软，那种渴望再度袭来，欲望因为姜涩琪的触碰变得更加猛烈，她的心脏在猛烈的跳动着，因为裴珠泫的手，一双温暖的，柔软的，人类的手，于是她的系统开始出错，她的眼前闪过无数关于情欲的画面，画面的主角是她和裴珠泫，她望着屏幕上的影像，身体也开始变得闷热起来，她的喉咙干渴得不像话，她不应该会有这种人类的反应的，但是这却实实在在的存在了。

大抵是因为那颗心脏。

她望见，在没有开灯的房间，只有月光照进房子，一张大床，两个人，是她和裴珠泫，她望见自己将裴珠泫推到在床上，用嘴唇去亲吻她，裴珠泫笑的声音甚至传到她的耳朵里，她的脑海旋转着影像，最后她代入了屏幕里头的自己，嘴唇上传来人类皮肤的温度，还有裴珠泫用的玫瑰身体乳的味道，房间里的温度逐渐因为动作升高，她将裴珠泫的衣服脱去，白皙的身体被月光照耀着，更加夺目，她再度俯下身去亲吻，像是教徒亲吻教皇脚边的土地般虔诚，她摸上那柔软的乳房，小巧的乳房，她试着用舌头去舔，裴珠泫将腰抬起来，显得很舒服的样子，她的乳头逐渐在她的亲吻下变硬，姜涩琪将自己的衣服也脱去，裴珠泫用修长的小腿裹住她的细腰，迫使姜涩琪靠得她更近，她的手摸上姜涩琪的脸，那是包含着肉欲的爱抚，姜涩琪觉得这股欲望几乎要把它吞没，她们靠得更近，房间里传来接吻的声音，随后姜涩琪将手伸入裴珠泫的下体，抚摸着她有些潮湿的阴唇，然后进入。

她睁开眼，大口大口的呼吸着空气，她有些缺氧，那股欲望不只是在影像里存在，现在还残留在她身体里，而她的手还抓着裴珠泫的手，飞机快降落了，但是她不想放开，那种感觉太奇异了，说不清道不明，体验过之后会会忍不住对她产生想念。

姜涩琪在裴珠泫醒来之前的三十秒放开了她的手，她望着自己的掌心，即使没有接触她的心脏还是在疯狂的跳动，几乎要跳出胸腔，她深呼吸了一会，将自己平复下来，重新让数据占据大脑。

那个声音在夜里再度传来，他说，裴珠泫是它们前进道路的障碍，她是姜涩琪的心魔，她的心脏属于裴珠泫，所以她会受到裴珠泫的影响，她必须被消除，姜涩琪听着它说话，想象着如果裴珠泫离开这个世界，她属于裴珠泫的心脏开始剧烈地收缩，传来阵阵疼痛，一股难忍的刺痛袭击上她神经的末梢，姜涩琪努力没有让它发现异常，她听见自己的声音说：“好的”

她本应该杀掉裴珠泫的，在珍妮的房子里，她能让她陨落的毫无痕迹，风吹过尘埃，鱼被卷入海浪里，但是姜涩琪没有这么做，她听从了自己的心脏，而不是那个声音。

珍妮说：“你还有机会可以后悔，趁她还没有下来”

“做不到“姜涩琪说，她但凡是有一点想杀掉裴珠泫的想法，她的身体就不受她的控制开始疼痛，脊椎，大腿，脖颈，连着线一般折磨着她。

她让裴珠泫离开，因为呆在她身边，她会被那个声音杀掉，它不会让计划出现任何纰漏，掩盖一个秘密最好的方式，就是死人，死人将永远沉默，不会开口，它们被埋在土地里，无人问津，是保守秘密的最佳人设。

完美、无懈可击的计划正在进行着，虽然这个纰漏还活着，因为姜涩琪掩盖了她的痕迹。

裴珠泫先找了一家酒店住下，她银行账户里的钱足够她潇洒一辈子，但是她却一点也高兴不起来，她在一天之内，遇到人工智能，被迫离开家，抵达从未来过的英国，遇到有人开枪，汽车爆炸，随后看见一个悬浮在空中的仿生人，然后被告知需要离开了，那我要去哪呢，她不知道，她躺在酒店的大床上，看着天花板出神，烦躁从四面八方涌向她，裴珠泫呆在屋子里觉得自己快要窒息了，一些莫名其妙的想法，例如生气姜涩琪抛下了她，虽然她们只认识了一天，但是被人决绝地抛弃，心里的烦躁和愤怒达到了顶峰。

她穿了一件大衣出门，再呆在屋子里她会被憋死的。

毛毛雨导致天空看起来雾沉沉的，她走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，走过一排排发着光的小商店，她的手上拿着一杯热可可和刚出炉的华夫饼，食物进入胃，勉强填满了她的不悦，她哼着歌走着，观察着周围的环境，古老的城市的余韵在每一个角落体现，她踩过一块可能是三百年前创造的地板，鞋底溅出漂亮的水花，直到她后面有人跟着她，那个人躲在人群里，但是她感觉到了他的视线从未从她身上离开过，那个视线黏着她，让人倍感不适，一种审视，监控的视线，她回过头，努力从人群中找到那个视线的主人，但是一无所获。

她继续走着，抓着大衣口袋里的匕首和魔杖，努力想着能够攻击对方的咒语，和她将如何逃脱，她摩擦着匕首的凸起，随后碰到了一个圆形的装置，是姜涩琪留给她的，她有些安定下来，寻找着一个合适的藏身地点，那个视线不紧不慢地跟着她，即使她的身后有很多人，但是视线还是准确无误地穿过人群，抵达她身上。

裴珠泫往前走，拐过一个拐角，随后从拐角的另外一条道开始逃跑，她大步大步地迈着步子，皮鞋在地板上发出跑动的声响，冷风从她的旁边吹过，然后钻进她的皮肤里，但是她现在没空管这些，她继续跑着，跑到一家坐满了人的酒吧，她推开门进去，一股浓烈的酒精的气味涌入她的鼻子，人类喝完酒分泌出来的汗味，熏得她头皮发麻，她要了一间包房，包房的窗户正好能看见她跑过来的那条路，她要了一杯酒，她大口大口地喝着酒，酒精滑入喉咙勉强让她的身体暖和了起来，她平复着自己的呼吸，将口袋里的匕首拿出来，攥在手上，观察着那条路出现的人，那条路出现了一个穿着黑色衣服的可疑对象。

他浑身上下被衣服包裹着，看不出是肥是瘦，脚步轻快，他张望着四周，似乎在懊恼着丢失了追踪目标，直到他抬头，和裴珠泫对上眼，裴珠泫的酒杯砸在了地上发出了破裂的声响，那个人飞快地往她这个方向跑来。

裴珠泫冲出门去，冲进熙熙攘攘的人群里，她躲在舞池中央，周围的人都沉浸在酒精和音乐里，他们的舞动恰好挡住了她，她不知道那个人有没有进来，她被人群包裹着，只能看见黑压压的人头和他们扭动的身体，她的手开始颤抖，她直觉，那人逐渐摸清楚了她的位置，慢慢往她这边靠近，她抖着嘴唇，尝试从人群中挤出去，她摸索到了大衣里头的圆形装置，用力地摁了下去，装置却毫无反应，她最后一个逃生的可能也失去了，那个视线越来越近，她的感觉越发强烈，她要死在这喧闹的舞池中央了，她绝望地闭上眼，等待着死亡的到来。

她的旁边突然钻出一只手，将她用力地拉出人群，她们像一条鱼一样在拥挤的人群中找到了出路，那个视线失去了目标，裴珠泫望着将她拉出来的这个人，是姜涩琪，姜涩琪拿过一件放在吧台座椅的红色大衣套在裴珠泫身上，她的食指抵在嘴唇上，示意裴珠泫不要出声，她带着裴珠泫到吧台坐下，呼唤酒保拿来一杯酒，然后姜涩琪再度滑入舞池里，裴珠泫的视角刚好能看到她的全部动作，她走到那个视线身后，拍拍他的肩膀，那个人转过身来，姜涩琪摸上他的脖颈，金属的闪光在他们接触的地方亮着，那个人张大了嘴巴，嘴里冒出鲜血，瞳孔逐渐放大，然后失去焦距，姜涩琪的手从他的身上离开，随后他的身体倒在舞池里，被喧闹的人群掩盖死亡。

姜涩琪从舞池里出来，她的手上沾了一点那个人的鲜血，她没有停下脚步，经过裴珠泫的时候说了一句“走吧”然后继续走向大门，裴珠泫放下酒杯跟着她走到街道上，姜涩琪转过头对她说：“我送你回去”

然后她继续沉默着往裴珠泫所居住的酒店走去，裴珠泫这个时候才有劫后余生的实感，她有些腿软，身体控制不住地颤抖着，姜涩琪经过一个人的时候，从那个人的衣服里拿出了一包纸巾，开始擦拭着她的手，直到她们抵达酒店，她停下了擦拭的手，裴珠泫从她的动作里感受到了厌恶和愤怒。

姜涩琪摁了她居住楼层的位置，随后靠在电梯墙壁上，她闭着眼，脸上察觉不到表情。

裴珠泫拿出房卡，轻轻靠在门卡识别器上，识别器发出滴的声响，门开了，她先走屋子里，姜涩琪站在门外，没有进来的打算。

“再见“姜涩琪说，随后迈开步子准备离开

“等等..."裴珠泫喊住她。

“我有点害怕，你能留在这里陪我吗？“

姜涩琪歪着头看着她“为什么？”

“因为有可能还会有人来“裴珠泫实在是不敢一个人留在这里，她觉得四面八方都是威胁，都潜藏着危险。

姜涩琪点了点头，走进来把大门关上了，她在床边的椅子上坐下来，裴珠泫舒了一口气。

裴珠泫从行李箱里拿出衣服准备去洗澡，她的外套上都是雨水，鞋也脏兮兮的。

她进了浴室，姜涩琪依旧在外面坐着，没有说话，也没有动，裴珠泫开了水龙头，温热的水从花洒里流出来喷洒在她的身体上，身体开始温暖了起来，她挤了沐浴露开始揉搓自己的身体，试图洗去身体的污垢，但是她没有发现的是，酒店的浴室在外面看来是全透明的。

姜涩琪观赏了她洗澡的全过程，那股欲望又窜出来，席卷姜涩琪的理智，攀岩上她的脊椎，让她的身体开始颤抖，她睁着眼观赏着水流滑过裴珠泫的身体，从锁骨到挺翘的乳房，滑过小腹，汇集在下体，再流到大腿滴落在地面上，啪嗒，也敲击在姜涩琪的大脑里。

裴珠泫从浴室里走出来，头发还湿答答地淌着水，水珠顺着她的动作滑入衣服里，然后消失，姜涩琪忽然觉得胸口很闷。

裴珠泫在吹头发的时候，露出了好看的后脖颈，白皙、漂亮、像是博物馆里头摆着的瓷器一样莹净，姜涩琪决定转过身去，不再去看，她越看，那股欲望窜得越汹涌，来自人类的肉欲，正在对她进行攻击。

裴珠泫吹好头发之后便钻入了被子里，她躺着望着依旧坐在位置上的姜涩琪，姜涩琪没有看她，她往左边挪动了一下，留出大半个位置，踌躇了一下才开口

“那个,你能到我身边来吗？我不敢一个人睡“

姜涩琪转过头来看她，然后站起身来，脱去外套和黑色皮靴，走过来掀开被子钻进来，裴珠泫一直观察着她的动作，姜涩琪依旧面无表情，但是裴珠泫不知道的是，姜涩琪对她的欲望已经达到了顶峰。

姜涩琪打了个响指，房间的灯便暗了下来，四周陷入黑暗，房间里只有裴珠泫的呼吸声。

姜涩琪静静地躺着，她不需要睡眠，她感受被子里的温度逐渐升高，裴珠泫的手在被子里移动，她柔软的手摸上姜涩琪的小臂，温热的触感从手臂上传来，姜涩琪没有躲开。

“这样会让我比较有安全感“裴珠泫的声音在黑暗里响起。

“嗯“姜涩琪回应着，她开始有些燥热，她的眼前开始出现飞机上看过的那些画面，而主角就躺在距离她不到10cm的位置，她试图停止，试图关掉那些画面，但是无法停止。

“我其实有点生气的，你把我带过来这边，然后又让我一个人走掉，晚上还有人要杀我，我很害怕“裴珠泫说。

姜涩琪没有回应她，她看起来像是睡着了。

“你睡着了吗？我都还没有睡着呢“

“我能跟你提个要求吗？“姜涩琪突然开口，裴珠泫抖了一下，用力地抓了一下她的手臂。

“什么？“

“我的身体想和你做爱，很想很想”

“？...."怎么有人这么直白啊,裴珠泫在心里想，姜涩琪的脸在黑暗里凑过来，她们面对面躺着，裴珠泫看到她眼睛里闪着的光，霎时间失了神，那是对一个人有着深切欲望才有的眼神。

“可以么？“姜涩琪需要得到裴珠泫的同意。

一个湿润的嘴唇落在姜涩琪的嘴唇上，传来柔软的触感，像晶莹的果冻，姜涩琪将手从裴珠泫的腰侧滑过去，将裴珠泫搂得靠她更近，裴珠泫刚洗完澡，身上传来好闻的沐浴露的味道，她的腰肢纤细，可以轻易地一把握住，裴珠泫的身体靠在她怀里，裸露出来的皮肤相贴，姜涩琪开始向柔软的嘴唇探索，她含住裴珠泫的上唇吮吸，轻而易举地打开她的口腔，把舌头滑进去，捕捉着裴珠泫的舌头，滑过她的牙齿，在此时，姜涩琪的欲望终于喷涌而出，她感受到了不一样的感觉，只能用美妙绝伦来形容，肉欲在唇舌交涉之间蔓延着，两个人的呼吸变得急促，身体也变得火热起来，分开的时候，裴珠泫气喘吁吁的，姜涩琪的吻技很好，吻得她身体酥软。

“不是人工智能吗，怎么那么会接吻啊“裴珠泫在心里想。

姜涩琪将她的衣服向上脱掉，手滑到后面去解开内衣，挺拔的乳房暴露在空气中，姜涩琪用手包着它，轻柔地用指腹抚摸顶端，她凑到裴珠泫的耳朵旁边，用舌头去舔弄她的耳垂，时不时用牙齿撕咬着，湿热从敏感的耳朵传来，裴珠泫的小腹开始胀热，她的内裤被自己的分泌物打湿，摩擦着有些不舒服，姜涩琪的手伸入她的内裤，按压着她阴唇，姜涩琪滑进被子里，将她的内裤拉下来，抬起她的大腿放到肩膀上，她钻进裴珠泫的两腿之间，先是在大腿内侧轻轻地撕咬着，留下红色的印记，她将头埋下去，舔弄着裴珠泫，快感从接触的地方奔袭而来，裴珠泫用力地抓紧床单，她无意识地夹紧双腿，姜涩琪的手将她的大腿掰开，暴露的更加彻底，她时快时慢，动作捉摸不定，快感像浪潮一样打湿她，姜涩琪将手指轻轻地探了进去，裴珠泫被填满了，姜涩琪的动作不温柔，重重地撞进她的体内，直到裴珠泫的呻吟抑制不住，她手指整根埋入，微微弯曲，按压着裴珠泫的高潮点，快感像电流一样将裴珠泫的理智席卷，她像是被浪潮拍打着，站在海中央的人。

姜涩琪将自己的与裴珠泫的贴合，摩擦、碰撞、她们一次次攀上美妙的高峰，窥探到无数闪着光的高潮。

姜涩琪望着裴珠泫的眼睛，里头是满是信任，随后姜涩琪的手摸上裴珠泫的脖颈，她将不知名的液体打入了她的身体。

她即将开始毁灭人类。

#祝风间生日快乐，这个本来是一篇长篇文，因为想要祝你三次生日快乐所以这么发了，希望你喜欢。


End file.
